


Domando el corazón de dragón

by Anii_Rivera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: U.A. Donde no hay malos y los vikingos viven en paz con los dragones, el único problema es el amor entre dos jóvenes, una obstinada que no los acepta y otro que no cree ser merecedor.
Relationships: Dagur/Mala, Estoico/Valka, Hiccup/Astrid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Inicio de la tradición

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_Poulet_kokoro28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/gifts).



> Pues otro regalo para el Posho y otro trabajo que pronto tachare de la lista.

-Los Vikingos de Berk en el pasado tenían una guerra con los dragones, los bribones ocasionalmente destrozaban nuestras casas o se robaban el ganado, muchos recurrimos a lar armas como buenos Vikingos, pero los tiempos cambian, fue gracias a una persona que vio mas allá de las horrendas criaturas escupe fuego que pudimos controlar el caos y con el tiempo se opto por el entrenamiento de dragones, por el cual ustedes deben estar emocionados, serán la primera generación que haga el entrenamiento completamente, los adultos solo nos adaptamos.- El hombre de bigote rubio sonrió a los seis niños de aproximadamente diez años que lo miraban curiosos. –Pero bueno antes de crear lazos con un dragón primero deben sobrevivir.- El hombre llamado Bocón puso énfasis en la última palabra haciendo que los pequeños se estremecieran.

Uno de los niños, el más regordete llamado Patapez alzo su mano y Bocón le dio la palabra con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

-¿A qué se refiere con sobrevivir señor? ¿Acaso nos abandonara en la isla a la que nos dirigimos?- El hombre al que le faltaba una mano y una pierna solo resoplo.

-Claro que no Patapez, aunque debería, antes que nada deben aprender a sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil, solo estaremos aquí unos días mientras aprenden lo básico, por Thor estos niños de ahora son muy sensibles.

-¿Pero porque precisamente la isla dragón?- Otro niño pregunto, este era rubio y delgado con el cabello largo.

-Apuesto a que seremos comida de dragón Brutacio- Esta vez una niña hablo, era idéntica al otro niño, claro era de esperarse de hermanos gemelos.

-OH NO, SEREMOS EL SACRIFICIO.- Brutacio alzo sus manos y Patapez soltó un grito.

-Nadie será comido, solo es una prueba para despertar sus instintos.- Bocón, se llevo una mano a su cabeza, sin duda esos niños le traerían muchos problemas, pero claro él tenía que encargarse de entrenar a estos intentos de Vikingos, bueno solo reconocía la habilidad de uno de ellos.

-Dejen de llorar como bebes, todo es parte del entrenamiento básico para poder pasar al del dragón.- Cierta rubia de ojos azules hablo con madures, ella era Astrid Hofferson, la mejor de la generación… hasta ahora.

-Bien dicho Astrid, ahora atención todos ustedes, deberían aprender un poco de ella, en batalla siempre deben tener los instintos alerta, si no peleamos con dragones aun hay muchas tribus que no respetan los tratados de paz, es mejor estar preparado.- Todos los niños asintieron.

-Era de esperarse de mi futura esposa.- Patán, un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules se acerco a la rubia.

-Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te rompa el brazo.- Astrid mostro su enfado lanzándole al chico una de sus miradas letales, pero Patán no retrocedió, es mas tuvo la osadía de poner uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Así me gustan, muy rudas.- Lo próximo que supo Patán fue que su cara era aplastada contra la madera del barco en el que se encontraban.

-Astrid suéltalo, necesitara ambos brazos para sobrevivir, porque dudo que lo haga con uno.- La rubia soltó al niño y se cruzo de brazos, Bocón miro al único niño que no había hablado en todo el trayecto y decidió incluirlo a la conversación. -¿Tu qué opinas Hipo? No has dicho nada.- El castaño de ojos verdes solo se encogió de hombros y miro por la borda.

-Es un rarito.- Brutacio comento a su hermana Brutilda quien asintió, pero Bocón los escucho.

-Ahora más respeto, el es tu futuro jefe.- El hombre palmeo la parte trasera de la cabeza del rubio.

-Bueno, primero debe demostrar que será un buen jefe, no pienso seguir a nadie que no es valiente o fuerte.- Patán se cruzo de brazos.

-Chicos Bocón tiene razón, después de todo es el hijo del jefe y su madre la primera jinete de dragones.- Patapez trato de persuadir a los demás, el se llevaba bien con Hipo, pero no eran los grandes amigos.

-Dicen que habla con dragones.- Brutilda comento en un susurro.

-¿Hablar con dragones? Eso es estúpido.- Patán se quejo mientras se limpiaba uno de sus oídos.

-Oye es lo que escuchamos, sin duda es un completo rarito.- Brutacio siguió con sus comentarios sobre lo extraño que era Hipo seguido de su hermana, Patán los apoyaba y Patapez al menos trataba de que fueran más respetuosos, después de todo no quería problemas con los jefes de su tribu.

Astrid por su parte miraba al castaño de ojos verdes al otro lado del barco, siempre se alejaba de los demás y no hablaba mucho, eso despertó la curiosidad en ella, pero se repetía que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que enterarse en que se metía aquel niño, la rubia entrecerró los ojos, a la distancia que estaba solo podía ver a Hipo de perfil, el niño miraba por la borda y sus labios se movían de vez en cuando, Astrid se acerco un poco y se asomo por la borda, descubriendo que un terrible terror estaba enganchado con sus garras por afuera del barco y gruñía, la rubia solo parpadeo, parecía que después de todo Hipo si hablaba con dragones.

Al fin habían llegado a la isla destinada, Bocón soltó el ancla del barco, después de un tiempo todos se encontraban en la arena, admirando a los dragones que pasaban volando por encima de sus cabezas.

-Muy bien atención, estamos aquí para que aprendan supervivencia y aprendan un poco más sobre dragones…- Bocón comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpido por Patán.

-Entonces ¿podemos escoger a nuestro dragón? ¿A eso venimos verdad?- El niño de cabello negro expreso su alegría golpeando a Brutacio.

-Eso tiene más sentido que ser el sacrificio para dragones.- Brutilda comento mientras miraba a su hermano con diversión.

-Claro que no, escuchen, les dije que estamos por supervivencia, así que empecemos, vayan a buscar lo necesario, ya saben algunos pueden ir por leña, otros por agua y otros por comida, pero tengan cuidado y por todos los Dioses, no molesten a ningún dragón, si se topan con uno solo enséñenles que no tienen armas y los dejaran.- El hombre de bigote rubio se recostó en una roca mientras todos los niños iban a cumplir con sus tareas o eso creía.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Patán comenzó a hablar.

-Es obvio que esto es una prueba, quiere que mostremos que tenemos madera para ser entrenadores de dragones, yo digo que tenemos que buscar alguno y entrenarlo para pasar.- El niño de cabello negro se llevo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Pero como los entrenamos?- Brutacio pregunto llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Tal vez si te ofrezco como comida para uno acepte venir conmigo.- Su hermana bromeo mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

-Estoy seguro que Bocón no se refería a esto.- Patapez actuaba como voz de la razón.

-Por favor cara de pez, es más que obvio, apuesto a que puedo conseguir al dragón más genial de todos.- Patán comenzó a alardear. –Es más, los reto a todos a conseguir un dragón, el más genial gana y el perdedor tendrá que lavar los calzones de Bocón por un mes.- Al instante miradas de asco adornaron las caras de los niños.

-Reto aceptado, yo conseguiré al más genial.- Brutacio comento emocionado.

-No, claro que no, lo conseguiré yo.- Su hermana lo empujo y ambos corrieron a una dirección entre empujones y golpes, Patán siguió su ejemplo y se fue por otro lado.

-Astrid, por favor dime que tu sabes que es una mala idea.- Patapez esperaba que la mejor de su generación viera la razón, pero la rubia solo tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro. –No ¿tu también?

-Estoy de acuerdo a que es una mala idea… para ellos, pero no puedo rechazar un reto.- Y con eso la rubia desapareció.

Patapez resoplo resignado y miro a Hipo, quien también lo miraba, El niño rubio regordete sabía que Hipo no hablaba mucho, pero también sabía que era inteligente y que tenia cierto instinto con los dragones, si permanecía a su lado estaría a salvo.

-¿Alguna idea de donde podemos encontrar un dragón?- Patapez agacho la cabeza en derrota, para su suerte el rostro de Hipo se ilumino y comenzó a caminar.

Habían estado caminando por un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron a una especie de cueva, Patapez trago saliva al pensar que tendrían que entrar ahí, pero Hipo se desvió de la entrada hacia unos arbustos y con una mano le indico que se acercara, aun temeroso por lo que podría haber ahí Patapez se acerco lentamente, solo para descubrir que detrás de esos arbustos estaba el Gronckle mas adorable que había visto.

Hipo ya estaba más que familiarizado con el dragón, al cual estaba llenando de caricias y rascando los lugares que no alcanzaba mientras emitía algunos gruñidos raros para el rubio.

-Es una hembra.- Hipo por fin hablo, claro después de todo a Patapez también le encantaban los dragones pero él estaba más por el lado del conocimiento que no requería practica.

-Es muy hermosa.- Patapez ladeo la cabeza y el dragón lo imito. –Creo que con esto Patán dejara de molestarte por un tiempo ¿Me podrías ayudar con un terrible terror tal vez?- El rubio regordete pregunto pero Hipo negó con la cabeza y tomo su mano para después ponerla sobre la cabeza del dragón.

-Creo que se llevara mejor contigo, no tiene nombre, tal vez quieras darle uno.- Hipo se sentó en el césped y cruzo las piernas mientras miraba sonriente a Patapez y la dragona.

-Bueno, sin duda parece una deliciosa bolita de carne, ¿Qué tal albóndiga te gusta?- Al instante el gronckle de tonos marrones salto sobre Patapez derribándolo mientras le lambia la cara como si de un cachorro se tratase.

-Le agradas.- El castaño trataba de contener su risa.

-Creo que ya me di cuenta, nena bájate, también me agradas pero no aguanto tu peso.- Patapez respiraba con dificultad, para su suerte la dragona obedeció y solo se quedo a su lado esperando por mas mimos. –Aww eres muy linda.

-Los gronckles son muy amigables, el mejor dragón para entrenar.- El castaño se puso de pie.

-¿También conseguirás uno?- Patapez pregunto e Hipo negó.

-Tal vez un terrible terror, algo que no enfade a mi padre por desobedecer.- Hipo se encogió de hombros, ambos niños estaban por irse, pero Hipo escucho algo, un ruido, apenas perceptible, pero el tenia ese sentimiento de que debía seguir aquel sonido extraño, el ruido provenía de la cueva, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron para ver mas allá de la cueva, sabía que su curiosidad solía meterlo en problemas, pero tenía que saber que había ahí.

Astrid aparto las hojas de su camino mientras avanzaba a paso firme, sabía que la idea de Patán era estúpida, pero también era su oportunidad de demostrar que era la mejor, si regresaba con un dragón todos verían de lo que era capaz y su futuro seria prometedor, su andar se vio interrumpido porque se topo con lo que estaba buscando, un Nadder dormía pacíficamente delante de ella, la rubia no era tonta, ya había leído el manual de dragones más que nada por conocimiento básico, así que se acerco lentamente al dragón mientras admiraba sus hermosas escamas azules y amarillas, sonrió satisfecha, pero pronto esa expresión se borro de su rostro al ver que en una de las patas del dragón estaba incrustada una enorme astilla, sus labios se apretaron y se acerco para sacar aquello que causaba incomodidad al dragón.

En cuanto retiro esa astilla el dragón despertó y soltó un rugido, la miro con clara molestia pero Astrid no retrocedió, los Hofferson no mostraban miedo, dejo caer la astilla de su mano y el dragón la miro curioso, se acerco a la niña y comenzó a olfatearla, la rubia solo permanecía quieta mientras el dragón hacia su inspección, cuando termino se paro enfrente de ella, Astrid sonrió y se acerco para acariciar las escamas, sorprendentemente el dragón se dejo y se relajo ante su toque.

Bocón estaba empezando a preocuparse, los niños ya estaban tardando y temía que uno de ellos accidentalmente hubiera enfadado a un dragón y estos por venganza los hubiera comido, se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a buscarlos pero…

-Descansando en el trabajo Bocón.- El hombre se congelo, se dio la vuelta y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa ante la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules, quien estaba arriba de un dragón, un corta tormentas para ser exactos.

-Valka ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Bocón se rasco el cuello y no hacia contacto visual con ella.

-Solo estaba ayudando a la migración de unos dragones y decidí venir a saludar.- La mujer bajo del dragón quien la ayudo inclinando una de sus alas. -¿Donde están los niños?

Su pregunta se respondió sola cuando Patán apareció a la vista gritando y siendo perseguido por una pesadilla monstruosa, Valka abrió grandes los ojos, se subió de nuevo a su dragón y detuvo a la pesadilla para después calmarla.

-En nombre de Thor ¿Patán que significa esto?- Bocón señalo al dragón.

-Reto… dragón… asombroso…- Patán respiraba con dificultad por el ejercicio hecho y se tiro en la arena a descansar.

Valka estaba a punto de hablar pero los gemelos aparecieron peleándose como siempre, lo sorprendente es que un cremallerus venia con ellos, cada cabeza sostenía a un niño, los cuales no dejaban de insultarse, Astrid apareció tranquilamente y a su lado el nadder la siguió con calma.

-Muy bien que alguien me diga cómo es que su entrenamiento de supervivencia se transformo en esto.- Valka señalo a los dragones mientras miraba con cierto enojo a los pequeños, la verdad estaba impresionada por algunos pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fue algo peligroso el hacerlo solos.

Astrid estaba por contestar pero Patapez llego corriendo seguido de un gronckle.

-Hipo.- El vikingo regordete solo pudo decir eso antes de respirar varias veces para después continuar. –Entro a la cueva, le dije que era una mala idea, pero corrió, vine a buscar ayuda.

-Bien hecho Patapez.- Bocón le dio un apretón en el hombro al chico.

-Guíame.- Valka giro su bastón que usaba para volar con Brinca Nube para señalar al niño.- Patapez asintió y comenzó a caminar. –Bocón quédate con los demás.- El hombre asintió, temeroso de ser él quien recibiera la furia de Valka si algo le pasaba a su hijo.

Hipo no avanzo mucho cuando se encontró con diversos gusanos de fuego que iluminaban la cueva, cada vez que avanzaba el sonido se hacía más fuerte, cuando llego al lugar de origen se sorprendió al ver un pequeño dragón negro como la noche, de ojos verdes y sin ningún diente, el cual estaba atorado en un hueco, al mirar al humano el dragón ladeo la cabeza y dejo de gritar.

-Tranquilo, te sacare de ahí ¿de acuerdo?- Hipo se acerco y tiro de las patas delanteras del dragoncito con cuidado, el castaño solo dio otros tirones mas antes de caer al suelo con el dragón encima de él, el pequeño brinco encima de Hipo, feliz de ser libre de aquel lugar, Hipo sonrió y se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar de regreso a la salida, pues si el pequeño tenia padres no quería enfrentarse a ellos, lo que no esperaba era que el pequeño dragón lo siguiera hasta la salida, ahora Hipo se preguntaba si estaba solo, ya que en la cueva no vio indicios de algún nido, con cautela tomo al dragón entre sus brazos y le rasco la cabeza, al instante el pequeñín bostezo y se acurruco mas.

-Supongo que te vienes conmigo.- Hipo sonrió y se disponía a regresar, pero una ventisca lo hizo cubrirse los ojos. –Oh oh.- El castaño sabía que estaba en problemas cuando vio a su madre.

-HIPO- Valka salto desde su dragón y aterrizo enfrente de su hijo, lo comenzó a revisar en busca de alguna herida pero él estaba ileso.

-Estoy bien mamá- Dando un suspiro de alivio Valka procedió a fruncir el ceño. -¿En que estaban pensando tu y los demás?

-Fue idea de Patán, lanzo un reto, pero Patapez solo consiguió un amigable Gronckle –Hipo miro al niño que se escondía detrás de Brinca Nube para no recibir el regaño.

-Eso no quita que fue una idea peligrosa, pudieron lastimarse y…- Valka se vio interrumpida por un estornudo, miro hacia los brazos de su hijo y noto el bulto negro. –Eso es…

-Un pequeño, estaba atorado en la cueva, lo escuche pedir ayuda, por eso fui, creo que esta solo.- El pequeño dragón abrió sus ojos solo para revelar lo verdes y hermosos que eran, otro estornudo salió de sus fosas nasales y sacudió la cabeza.

-Aaaaw, es tierno, pero eso no salva a ninguno de su castigo.- Hipo inflo sus mejillas, sabía que esa idea los metería a todos en problemas.

La historia de Patán fue sencilla, se encontró con el pesadilla monstruosa comiendo pescado, lo molesto y el dragón reacciono, los gemelos por otra parte… bueno el cremallerus los encontró, creyó que se trataba de unas crías perdidas y fue a devolverlas.

Ahora todos estaban en el barco de regreso a Berk, los dragones encontrados ayudaron a que el viaje fuera rápido, tiraban del barco siendo Brinca Nube el guía, todos los dragones excepto el pequeño de escamas negras que dormía en los brazos de Hipo.

-Explíquenme como en nombre de Thor creyeron que buscar dragones por su cuenta era buena idea.- Valka se encontraba de brazos cruzados, los niños estaba parados en fila enfrente de ella.

-Creímos que de eso trataba la exploración, ve a isla dragón y consigue uno para entrenar- Brutacio se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué otra cosa iríamos a la isla dragón? Digo daa si querían enseñarnos supervivencia fácilmente pudimos haber ido a los bosques de Berk.- Brutilda se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo les dije que era una mala idea pero no quería lavar los calzones de Bocón.- Patapez trato de defenderse.

-Hey, dejen de hacer apuestas con mis calzones, son de seda y muy suaves, claro que no dejare que los laven.- Bocón expreso su inconformidad y los niños suspiraron aliviados.

-Yo lo tome como un reto para demostrar mis capacidades.- Astrid alzo la cabeza y miraba a la mujer a los ojos sin retroceder.

-Estamos bien y superamos la prueba.- Patán se cruzo de brazos sonriente.

-Esto no era ninguna prueba, iremos directo a Berk y el Jefe les pondrá un castigo por desobedecer.- Valka los dejo solos y se dirigió hacia los dragones.

-Bueno omitiendo lo del castigo esto no es tan malo- Brutilda comento mirando al cremallerus.

-Sí, conseguimos un dragón, dos cabezas dos personas bam, es asombroso ¿ustedes que consiguieron?- Brutacio miro a los demás.

-Por favor si de dragones asombrosos hablamos solo mira a la pesadilla monstruosa que conseguí, el dragón más peligroso.- Patán sonrió con superioridad.

-Más bien trataba de matarte.- Patapez comento algo enfadado por las técnicas que Patán pudo haber utilizado en el dragón.

-A si, ¿pues tu que conseguiste?- El niño de cabello negro miro a Patapez.

-Oh bueno solo un adorable dragón o dragona, se llama Albóndiga.- El vikingo regordete miro al gronckle que volaba con los demás.

-Si claro no es la gran cosa, oye Astrid ¿Qué conseguiste tu?- La rubia sonrió y señalo al nadder.

-Creo que todos conseguimos un dragón genial- Brutacio se rasco su barbilla.

-Ah ah, no todos ¿Hipo que conseguiste?- El castaño alzo la mirada y se llevo un dedo a sus labios, después con su mano les indico que se acercaran.

Llenos de la curiosidad por saber que tenía entre sus brazos se acercaron lentamente, Hipo aflojo su agarre sobre el dragón pequeño y este se estiro mientras se acomodaba más y daba algunos bostezos y abría la boca.

Era la cosa más tierna que habían visto, pero no era lo suficientemente sorprendente para los estándares de algunos.

-Bueno, sin duda es tierno, pero no puedes volar en el, es muy pequeño, incluso para ti.- Brutacio seguía examinando al dragoncito.

-Para empezar ni sé que especie es.- Patán dijo para después mirar a Patapez.

-Ni yo lo sé, nunca había visto algo igual.- El rubio regordete trataba de hacer memoria sobre todo libro de dragones que había leído, pero nada se parecía al pequeño que Hipo tenia consigo.

-Supongo que Hipo queda en ultimo, digo ser adorable no es lo mismo que ser genial- Brutilda razono y algunos asintieron.

-De todos modos te salvaste, Bocón no nos dejara lavar sus calzones.- Todos suspiraron aliviados.

Cuando el barco llego a Berk acompañado de algunos dragones la mayoría se reunió en los muelles, Valka apareció y le indico a Spitelout que llevara a los dragones a la arena para que descansaran después de ese viaje, pero cuando iban por el pequeño dragón de escamas negras este se despertó de inmediato y se refugió en los hombros de Hipo, aferrándose a su túnica y no queriendo separarse de él, Valka negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de disimular su sonrisa.

-Déjalo, es más pequeño que los otros y está nervioso, después lo pondremos con los demás.- Spitelout asintió y se marcho, los niños caminaban hacia el gran salón Valka iba al frente y Bocón detrás de ellos, para asegurarse que ninguno huyera.

Al llegar a su destino las puertas se abrieron y apareció el Jefe de la tribu riéndose a carcajadas mientras a su lado se encontraba un sujeto de túnica negra y cabello blanco, cuando sus ojos se posaron en su esposa, los niños y Bocón supo que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?- Estoico había recibido quejas de Hipo, de los gemelos y Patán, incluso Patapez cuando Patán lo molestaba, o los gemelos y su hijo cuando se involucraba accidentalmente en una broma del par, pero nunca de Astrid, ni mucho menos de todos ellos juntos, así que algo serio debió haber ocurrido.

-Nada querido, solo que ignoraron su entrenamiento de supervivencia creyendo que era buena idea conseguir un dragón.- Valka se paro al lado del hombre de cabello rojo y barba del mismo color.

-En nombre de Odín ¿en qué pensaban?- El jefe los miro con seriedad.

-Eso es lo que pasa Estoico, no estaban pensando.- Bocón salió detrás de los niños y se acerco a su viejo amigo. –Sabia que sería terrible juntar a todos estos en un mismo lugar, algunos tienen antecedentes ya.- El hombre de bigote rubio miro a los gemelos.

-Nadie salió lastimado, pero por sorprendente que se escuche lograron acercarse a un dragón, todos ellos.- Valka susurro a su esposo la última frase.

-Bueno, ya que estaban muy ansiosos por conseguir a un dragón ahora deberán cuidar de ellos.- Los gemelos y Patán celebraron con un sí, mientras Astrid y Patapez solo sonreían. –Pero ahora ellos son su responsabilidad y con eso me refiero a que deberán alimentarlos, cuidarlos, ir con Bocón para la salud dental, entrenarlos y limpiar su desastre, cualquiera, desde destrozos accidentales hasta sus necesidades.- Con la ultima parte la mayoría de niños puso cara de asco. –Oh claro que lo harán, tener un compañero dragón viene con responsabilidad por eso debían esperar, pero ya que desobedecieron es junto que aprendan eso desde ahora.

Los niños bajaron la cabeza analizando en lo que se habían metido, sin duda era genial tener a un compañero escamoso, pero la parte de responsabilidad no se escuchaba tan bien.

-Creo que es lo que necesitaban estos bribones.- Bocón sonrió ante la elección de castigo del jefe.

Estoico vio que el ambiente cambio y para alegrar a los pequeños decidió preguntar.

-Bueno, díganme, ¿Qué clase de dragones consiguieron?- Al instante los murmullos crecieron y todos dijeron la especie de su dragón, todos menos Hipo, Estoico miro a su hijo y noto la mancha negra que descansaba sobre sus hombros. –Hijo ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Hipo inflo sus mejillas y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me permites verlo?- El hombre que antes estaba con Estoico hablo por fin después de la interrupción de los niños.

-Grimmel, perdona todo este alboroto.- Estoico se disculpo con el embajador de una tribu que quería hacer tratos con Berk.

-Para nada, fue interesante escuchar.- El hombre se hinco a la altura de Hipo, quien desenredo al pequeño de sus hombros y lo puso en el suelo. –Vaya, hace tiempo que no veo uno de estos.

-¿Sabe de qué especie es?- Patapez pregunto emocionado, al fin sabría que era ese dragón.

-Claro, es un furia nocturna.

-¡FURIA NOCTURNA!- Todos gritaron ante esa revelación ya que era una especie muy rara que incluso se creía extinta.

-¿Estás seguro?- Estoico pregunto, Valka se unió al hombre, hincándose en el suelo y revisando al dragón igual que el.

-Por supuesto, reconocería un furia nocturna cuando lo veo ¿también lo notaste?- Grimmel se dirigió a Valka que asintió.

-Tenía una sospecha pero no estaba segura- La mujer sonrió y miro a su hijo. –Hipo tiene tu edad, puede ser que por eso no se quiere alejar de ti, te adopto como hermano.- El niño castaño sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a gruñir al pequeño, que después le regreso los gruñidos.

-¿Acaso el esta?- Grimmel miro con asombro al hijo de los jefes y Valka asintió.

-Hipo es un susurrador de dragones, los entiende mejor que yo.- El hombre de cabello blanco miro al niño.

-Sin duda un futuro jinete prometedor.- El hombre de túnica negra estaba más que asombrado.

-Pero el dragón es muy pequeño, no podrá volar con el- Patán pregunto con algo de curiosidad, Hipo ya se había robado la atención, del último lugar remonto al primero pero aunque fuera una especie genial aun no era lo suficientemente grande.

-Crecerá con el tiempo, los dragones que ustedes encontraron son adultos jóvenes, este por otro lado aun se considera una cría.- Valka explico a los niños que ahora miraban asombrados y decían al castaño que había ganado.

Astrid se aparto del grupo, sentía celos por el hijo de los jefes, ya era suficiente que fuera hijo de Estoico el Vasto, pero a eso se le sumo que su madre era la primera jinete de dragones y ahora el mismo aumentaba su popularidad hablando con dragones y consiguiendo un furia nocturna, sin duda ella tenía mucho en que trabajar para tener el honor y respeto que quería, apretó sus pequeños puños y salió del lugar, el jefe había dicho que los dragones eran ahora su responsabilidad y ella empezaría por ahí.

-Oh, no debería tener ese dragón…- Patapez acerco su mano hacia la boca del pequeño quien la tenía abierta y mostraba sus encías pero cuando la mano se acerco entrecerró sus ojos y saco sus dientes.

-Dientes retractiles, si, es una característica de su especie.- Grimmel se puso de pie seguido de Valka e Hipo tomo al dragoncito en sus brazos.

-Yo creí que no tenia, por eso le puse Chimuelo.- Hipo acaricio la cabeza del reptil quien comenzó a ronronear.

-Bueno es un buen nombre y una buena estrategia, hazle creer que no tienes y cuando menos se lo esperen los sacas.- Estoico puso una mano en la espalda de su hijo y lo miro con orgullo.

Los años pasaron y aquellos niños pronto se convirtieron en jóvenes mayores de 18 años, aunque parezca increíble de creer todos pudieron entrenar con éxito a sus compañeros escamosos, claro unos mejores que otros, Patán tenía problemas con su dragón Colmillo, ambos de un temperamento y carácter igual, que siempre querían estar al mando de todo, pero a pesar de eso eran muy buen equipo cuando se lo proponían.

Los gemelos por su parte compartían al cremallerus, al cual a una cabeza nombraron Eructo y a la otra Guácara, nada pasaba de sus bromas casuales y explosiones que creaban, aunque el dragón era quien parecía poder calmar y separar al par cuando estaban envueltos en una de sus peleas.

Patapez era el más tranquilo y Albóndiga la mejor portada, claro que la gronckle prefería estar recostada en la arena con su amigo comiendo las mejores rocas mientras el vikingo rubio leía algún libro.

Pero si hablamos de disciplina y el mejor dragón entrenado en varios ámbitos, bueno esa era Tormenta quien al igual que Astrid les gustaba sobresalir en todo, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que ambas tenían cierto espíritu competitivo, cualquiera diría que Astrid era la mejor y el ejemplo a seguir, pero siempre se veía opacada en el segundo lugar por alguien más…

Chimuelo dio el estirón como habían dicho y en cuanto Hipo pudo estar en el cielo con los demás, rápidamente sobresalió en todo, el furia nocturna era muy ágil, muy veloz y fuerte, pensaron que Hipo solo tenía suerte por tener un buen dragón, pero la realidad era que esos dos estaban muy unidos que sabían lo que pensaba el otro y a veces no se necesito que Hipo hablara con él para que Chimuelo le entendiera, Estoico nombro a su hijo el orgullo de Berk, siendo el mejor jinete de dragones, con el mejor dragón , siendo un susurrador de dragones, un gran maestro en la forja por sus inventos innovadores y un consumado artista en el manejo de la espada.

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III se había convertido en el mejor de la generación y eso le molestaba más de lo que quería admitir, una parte de ella siempre encontró al chico algo lindo y tierno, con el tiempo solo se puso mejor y desarrollo buenas habilidades, pero Astrid Hofferson tenía un propósito en su vida, ser la número uno y él se lo estaba complicando todo, claro que admitiría su derrota si tan solo Hipo fuera más disciplinado, claro que el ahora joven era muy prometedor y ya tenía grandes logros pero aun persistían ciertos defectos como…

-Muy bien, dentro de poco será la competencia de tribus, donde se pondrá a prueba que tan Vikingos son, recuerden que esto también fortalece los lazos que Berk tiene con las demás tribus y que deben demostrar quienes son los mejores y también con nuestros dragones.- Valka sonrió ante todos los jóvenes de 20 años que tenía enfrente hasta que su mirada noto la ausencia de uno. -¿Dónde está?- El semblante de Valka cambio a uno serio.

-Tarde… otra vez.- Astrid se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, ese era su problema con Hipo, no asumía sus responsabilidades ni se tomaba las cosas enserio.

Valka negó con la cabeza, después de unos minutos se escucho el característico sonido del furia nocturna, todos vieron como el dragón negro se acercaba y aterrizaba en la arena, su jinete se bajo rápidamente y todos lo vieron extrañados por lo que estaba usando.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, estábamos probando algo nuevo y perdí la noción del tiempo.- Hipo trato de arreglar su cabello castaño que siempre parecía estar despeinado por horas de vuelo.

Varios pares de ojos curiosos lo miraban de arriba abajo, entonces noto que no se había quitado su armadura, el joven heredero se llevo una mano a la frente y se palmeo la cara por olvidar algo tan importante, se suponía que esa armadura era un secreto al menos para algunos, inflo sus mejillas, un habito que hacia cuando no sabía qué hacer y que con el tiempo no se quito de su personalidad.

-Hipo, sabes las reglas y aunque seas mi hijo no pienso detenerme por eso- Valka golpeo su bastón contra el suelo. –Te tocara limpiar la arena hoy.

-Tercera vez en la semana, te lo dije Patán, ahora paga.- Brutacio extendió la mano hacia su amigo de cabello negro quien rodo los ojos.

-Eso me pasa por tenerle fe.- Patán miro al castaño. –Más vale que le hagas arreglos geniales a mi silla, me hiciste perder contra eso.- El vikingo señalo al gemelo que sonreía satisfecho.

-Vamos Patán, me tocara limpiar este lugar, dame un respiro.- El castaño sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Te servirá para ser más puntual y esta vez no te ayudare.- Patán seguía indignado, los demás jóvenes con el tiempo empezaron a apreciar mas a Hipo y a pedirle consejos, claro que aun estaban presentes las bromas ocasionales y comentarios, pero ese era el estilo Vikingo.

-Si quieres yo podría ayudarte esta vez.- Brutilda se acerco a Hipo con una mano en su cadera para después guiñarle un ojo.

-Gracias Brutilda pero no quiero arruinar tus planes.- El castaño retrocedió un paso.

-Cierto, tenemos planes con esa fosa de jabalíes.- Brutacio intervino jalando a su hermana del brazo. –Lo siento Hip, estas solo esta vez.

-Wow, ¿son escamas de Chimuelo?- Patapez había estado callado, pero por fin hablo cuando se acerco a su amigo y toco su armadura en la parte del brazo.

-Sí, es mi nuevo proyecto, se suponía que aun era secreto pero olvide quitarme la armadura, es aprueba de fuego.- Al escuchar fuego Chimuelo se acerco y ofreció un casco. –Gracias amigo- Hipo se lo puso y se alejo un poco de sus espectadores. –Ahora amigo haz los honores.- El dragón dio un salto y prendió fuego en una línea frente a Hipo, quien paso entre las llamas como si nada con esa armadura, al estar del otro lado y alejado del fuego se volvió a quitar el casco. -¿Ven? Nada de daño.- Todos lo miraron asombrados y Brutacio comenzó a aplaudir seguido de los demás, excepto cierta rubia.

-Hipo, estas que ardes.- El comentario de Brutilda cuso un sonrojo en el joven que volvió a colocarse su casco para ocultarse.

El joven Abadejo lo tenía todo y eso incluía una belleza y atractivo único, no era como los demás Vikingos, el aun era delgado, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, sin duda saco mas de Valka pero tenía la terquedad y la altura de su padre, ya que antes era el más pequeño del grupo y ahora era el más alto.

Astrid había tenido suficiente de aquella exhibición y de los coqueteos de Brutilda, así que decidió que era momento de regresar a lo importante.

-¿No deberíamos regresar a lo importante? Mañana llegaran los visitantes a la competencia y debemos estar preparados.- La rubia movió su trenza que descansaba por delante de uno de sus hombros hacia atrás mientras miraba a todos con seriedad y fiereza.

-Astrid tiene razón, estoy asombrada por tus logros hijo, pero es hora de ponerse a trabajar, en este duele ustedes pelearan individualmente, al igual que los demás miembros de otras tribus, pero nosotros a aparte tenemos la presión de la demostración de vuelo, al ser la isla anfitriona debemos dar un espectáculo, así que hoy practicaremos algunos movimientos.- Y con eso la práctica del día dio inicio, al terminar Hipo limpio la arena con solo Chimuelo como compañía, pero claro que el dragón ayudo, después de que Hipo le contara unos buenos chistes, Chimuelo era un reptil con un buen sentido del humor.

Estoico era un buen jefe, con la ayuda de su esposa había llevado a su tribu por el cambio a algo bueno y que cada vez atraía a otras tribus a sus ideales, ahora mismo se encontraba en su casa analizando los pergaminos con la información de los participantes pero el ponía especial atención a las mujeres que participarían, sin duda su hijo ya estaba en edad de contraer nupcias, el no sería eterno y quería que su único hijo estuviera preparado para cuando asumiera el papel de jefe y eso incluía una buena esposa.

El gran hombre sonrió cuando llego a la ficha de Heather, sin duda una unión entre Berserkers y Berk seria genial, pero sabía que su hijo solo veía a la hija de Oswald como hermana, dejo ese pergamino a un lado y se concentro en otro, alzo una ceja ante la candidata que ahora tenia, la chica Hofferson era de su propia tribu, una valiente guerrera, como él, sonrió ante esa idea, tal vez no podría ofrecer tierras, dinero o ganado, pero sin duda podía ofrecer protección, un jefe protege a los suyos, y no había mejor protección que la que brindaba alguien que había nacido y crecido en Berk, sin duda sabia que la chica era leal a su tierra y una fiera en batalla, tanto que estaba seguro que ella ganaría.

Pero había un problema, su hijo y la chica tenían cierta rivalidad, si los dejaba por su cuenta sin duda moriría sin conocer a sus nietos si es que tenia, así que un plan se formo en su mente, la chica era orgullosa, movida por el honor y era claro que Hipo tenía una especie de flechazo con la joven, así que comprometerlos hablando con los padres de ella no sería una opción, otra idea cruzo por su mente, los Hofferson actuaban por honor, pues bien, no había mayor honor que ganar la competencia y ya tenía pensado cual sería uno de los premios si es que una chica lo ganaba.

-He regresado cariño.- Valka entro a su casa y beso a su esposo quien estaba sentado en su silla.

-¿Cómo te fue con los jóvenes?- Valka sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo normal, gemelos prestando poca atención, Patapez hablando sin parar, Patán presumiendo, Astrid siendo perfecta y nuestro hijo llegando tarde.- La mujer se encogió de hombros divertida. –La verdad no sé como Bocón puede lidiar con todos ellos.

-Nunca aprenderá ¿verdad? Solo espero que cuando tenga juntas de consejo sea puntual.- El hombre retiro los papeles de la mesa a un lado y se concentro en su esposa.

-Bueno yo también espero que se comporte, en parte me siento culpable, saco eso de mi.- Valka agacho la cabeza algo apenada.

-Cierto Val, tu nunca te quedas quieta.- El hombre comenzó a reír ignorando la mirada de asombro que le daba su esposa.

-Puede que haya sacado eso de mi, pero tiene tu terquedad, tu vikingo…- La mujer no termino la frase por que su esposo reclamo sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Sabes que así te amo Val.- Ambos se miraron con amor y ternura, el hombre acaricio la mejilla de su esposa antes de apartarse.

-Al parecer Hipo saco lo sensible de su padre, quien lo diría, Estoico el Vasto con sentimientos.

-Es un secreto que espero te lleves a la tumba conmigo querida.- Los dos sonrieron.

-Descuida, tu reputación no será manchada, por cierto ¿Qué haces con todo esto?- Valka señalo el montón de pergaminos.

-Ah, nada, solo las fichas de los participantes, Bocón dijo que las revisara, mas tarde prepararemos todo para realizar los duelos.- Estoico sabía que su esposa no tomaría muy bien su idea, así que decidió que era mejor pedir perdón y sentir su furia cuando todo estuviera hecho a que lo dijera ahora y poner en peligro su plan.

-Suerte entonces, yo solo vine a preparar la comida, Hipo se quedo limpiando la arena como castigo y cuando regrese tendrá hambre, después tengo que salir a patrullar la isla y vigilar a los dragones.- Valka camino en dirección a la cocina y Estoico la siguió rápidamente.

-Querida no es necesario, yo cocino esta vez.- Valka alzo una ceja.

Era bien sabido en la casa de los Abadejo que Valka no tenía talento en la cocina, Bocón alegaba que la última vez que probo su comida hace algunos años le causo un malestar e incluso aseguraba que algunas albóndigas seguían brincando en su estomago, así que era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Pero casi nunca me dejas cocinar.- Estoico trago saliva.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece que cocinemos juntos?- Esa idea pareció agradarle a su esposa y Estoico se sintió aliviado, al menos así supervisaría lo que su esposa hacia y tanto el cómo su hijo no sufrirían ninguna intoxicación.

Hipo termino su labor en la arena y fue directo a su casa, claro después de decirle a Patapez que todos se reunieran en la fragua después del almuerzo, ahora que su proyecto estaba al descubierto no tenia caso seguir ocultándolo, además de que pensaba regalar esos trajes a sus amigos en snoggletog, pero ya que la competencia estaba cerca tal vez sería un buen regalo para lucirse ante las demás tribus.

El castaño camino hacia el lugar donde trabajaba con Bocón, pero el hombre no se encontraba en ningún lado, seguramente seguía en el gran salón, se encogió de hombros y entro al lugar, Chimuelo se quedo afuera y se asomo por la ventana sacando la lengua.

-Espero que les gusten Chimuelo, están personalizadas y sin duda seremos el centro de atención.- El dragón inclino su cabeza y mostro su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, aquella en la que no mostraba sus dientes. –Si lo sé, estas emocionado, igual yo.

-¿Seguirás hablando con tu dragón o nos dirás para que nos llamaste?- Patán interrumpió al castaño, detrás de él estaban los demás, algunos emocionados y curiosos y otros simplemente no mostraban emoción alguna como Astrid.

-Están aquí genial, pasen.- Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos pero ingresaron al lugar.

-¿Ahora qué te traes entre manos? Si es para explotar algo yo me apunto.- Brutacio alzo ambas manos, emocionado por hacer volar cualquier cosa.

-No Brutacio, no involucra explosiones, aunque es algo que les ayudara a soportarlas.- El castaño abrió una caja y los demás se acercaron a mirar, todos se sorprendieron al reconocer las escamas.

-¿Acaso son escamas de nuestros dragones?- Patapez pregunto mientras señalaba los trajes dentro de la caja.

-Sí, me tomo tiempo recolectarlas sin que se dieran cuenta y ¿recuerdan cuando mi madre nos midió según como prueba de “cuanto han crecido”?- Todos asintieron, recordaban esa ocasión y algunos habían dicho que eso era estúpido pero obedecieron de todos modos. –Me ayudo con sus medidas.

-Yo quiero probarme el mio, Colmillo suele incendiarse cuando lo estoy montando, esto ayudara a que no sufra mas quemaduras.- Patán se adelanto emocionado empezando a sacar las piezas de su traje.

-Y tu trasero es el que sufre más.- Brutacio se rio junto a su hermana.

-Bueno chicos ustedes pueden probárselos aquí y chicas.- Hipo se giro hacia Brutilda y Astrid, saco otra caja y ahí puso sus respectivos trajes. –Ustedes pueden usar la habitación que uso como estudio para cambiarse.

Astrid solo asintió y tomo la caja mientras Brutilda se quedaba atrás.

-A mi no me importaría cambiarme aquí.- La gemela pronto fue jalada por la otra rubia quien se la llevo a la pequeña habitación de Hipo, dejando al castaño con un sonrojo.

Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron solas comenzaron a cambiarse mientras conversaban.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Astrid le pregunto a Brutilda quien solo rodo los ojos.

-Le estaba coqueteando, daaa, no sé si ya te diste cuenta pero Hipo es el mejor candidato para casarse.- Brutilda sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Astrid.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Astrid seguía sin entender a la otra mujer.

-Por favor, ¿al menos admites que es un papacito?- Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la mejor vikinga y giro la cabeza para que Brutilda no la viera. –Sabia que al menos te parecía atractivo, Brutacio me debe una hacha nueva.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero tampoco lo has negado.

-Deja esta conversación estúpida, tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar, como ganar la competencia de mañana.- Astrid continuo vistiéndose deprisa e ignorando a Brutilda.

-Bueno, yo solo espero que me toque pelear con Hipo, ya sabes un poco de batalla cuerpo acuerpo contra el no estaría mal.- Astrid termino de vestirse y salió deprisa del lugar chocando con alguien y tirándolo al suelo.

Los demás jóvenes estaban emocionados que salieron corriendo con esas armaduras por todo el pueblo en busca de sus dragones para mostrar lo genial que se veían y hacer la prueba de fuego, Hipo se iba a acercar a la puerta de su estudio para tocar y avisar a las chicas, pero entonces se topo con Astrid y el choque ocasiono que se cayera al suelo, sin duda la rubia era muy fuerte.

-Solo iba a preguntar si tenían algún problema.- Astrid cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras analizaba al castaño.

-Ningún problema.

Hipo sin duda había crecido bien, a ella siempre le habían gustado esos ojos verdes y tenía una curiosidad enorme sobre cómo se sentiría su cabello entre sus manos, ya era lo suficientemente largo como para que unas trenzas fueran hechas con sus mechones castaños.

Al mirarlo detenidamente noto que tenía unas manos grandes, su cara se puso roja de tan solo pensar en las cosas que el podía hacer.

-Astrid ¿estás bien?- La rubia regreso a la realidad cuando el joven se puso de pie y su rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella. –Estas roja ¿tienes calor? La fragua puede ser sofocante si no estás acostumbrado.

-Estoy bien.- Astrid se aparto respirando con dificultad y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Ahora que hice?- El castaño le pregunto a su dragón que miro la interacción desde afuera y solo miro a su amigo sin tener la respuesta.

A Hipo claramente le gustaba Astrid, la pregunta era ¿a quién no? Ella era perfecta, todo lo podía y todo lo que hacía estaba bien, él la admiraba, y estaría orgulloso y contento de decir que eran solo amigos, pero la dura realidad era que ni ese titulo podía darse, a su parecer Astrid no lo consideraba lo suficientemente digno como para estar en su presencia así que el joven heredero se limitaba a tenerla como compañera jinete.

-¿Y la perfeccionista Hofferson?- Brutilda salió de la habitación acomodando uno de sus guantes.

-Se fue.- Hipo respondió sin regresar a ver a su amiga.

-Tranquilo, se puso incomoda porque descubrí que te considera sexy.- Una vez más Hipo se puso rojo, odiaba hacerlo pero no podía cuando Brutilda hacia ese tipo de comentarios.

-Seguramente esto es otra broma tuya y de Brutacio.- Hipo salió del lugar seguido de la joven.

-Para nada, ya sabes cómo es ella, toda correcta, simplemente la incomode y escapo, no le pareció no tener el control.- Brutilda seguía admirando su atuendo. –Hey Hip, te quedo genial, buen trabajo- La gemela le sonrió y guiño un ojo. –Disculpa pero ahora tengo que ir a buscar al idiota de mi hermano, nos vemos después.

El castaño se quedo ahí, con su dragón haciéndole compañía y tratando de que su hermano humano reaccionara, Hipo estaba teniendo un duelo mental sobre si lo que dijo Brutilda era verdad o mentira, después de todo ella era Astrid Hofferson y el solo era Hipo.


	2. Corazón domado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto se concluye este trabajo y otro que se tacha de la lista, los demás fics que tengo no están olvidados, si planeo terminarlos pero primero me quiero sacar la espinita de estos cortos xd.

Los vikingos se reunieron en los muelles, a la espera de los barcos y algunos dragones que se acercaban volando, Estoico estaba al frente junto a su esposa y claro Hipo como el heredero estaba también ahí, aunque el joven preferiría estar en otro lugar, el primer barco arribo y de él salió un hombre de cabello rojizo, musculoso y con cicatrices, rápidamente se acerco al castaño y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-HERMANOOOOOO- Dagur el desquiciado era ahora jefe de la Tribu Berserker y una de las personas más cercanas a Hipo, ya que el puesto de confidente se lo llevaba su hermana.

-Dagur lo estas asfixiando.- La joven de cabello negro atado en una trenza camino hacia el par y cuando Dagur soltó a Hipo, Heather aprovecho para abrazar al heredero pero sin tanto entusiasmo como su hermano. –Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-A mí también me alegra verlos chicos, pero más me alegra poder volver a respirar.- Los tres sonrieron y miraron en la dirección donde Chimuelo estaba saludando a los dragones de los dos Berserkers, el de Dagur era un triple ataque al que llamo Detectivador y el de Heather un látigo afilado que respondía al nombre de Cizalladura.

-Ah, parece que ellos también están contentos de verse.- La joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes inclino la cabeza, de pronto alguien apareció detrás de la chica y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Con que reuniéndose sin mí, creo que estoy algo ofendido.- La azabache solo rodo los ojos y se giro para enfrentar a Eret.

-Son ideas tuyas, solo saludando al mejor jinete de dragones.- La joven de ojos verdes señalo a Hipo.

-Y me alegra decir que el Furia Nocturna sigue muy saludable y grande.- Todos se giraron para ver a Grimmel que acariciaba a Chimuelo y lo revisaba. –Por cierto recientemente hemos visto una hembra de una sub especie, pero aun tiene problemas de confianza, tal vez cuando podamos acercarnos la traeremos a Berk, supongo que teniendo a alguien como Chimuelo puede ayudarle a adaptarse.- El hombre se paro y puso una mano en el hombro de Hipo.- Parece que tu también has crecido mucho.

-Ya no es ese niño que solía hablar solo con los dragones, ahora es todo un hombre, aun así, lograba ponerme en apuros en mazas y garras, por cierto Hipo quiero la revancha.- Al grupo se unió Viggo Grimborn, un hombre de cabello y barba negra.

Algunos de esos hombres pertenecían a tribus que en el pasado cazaban dragones y aunque conservaban el nombre ahora los fines eran distintos, aprovechaban sus habilidades para rastrear dragones y ayudarlos a encontrar un hogar mejor, buscando lo mejor para ambos mandos, Viggo pertenecía a la tribu Hunters Dragons junto a su hermano Ryker, mientras que Eret estaba en la tribu Mano Dura con su líder Drago.

Grimmel por otro lado había pasado de consejero a Jefe, ya que el anterior había fallecido de vejez y no tenía herederos, esa era la Tribu Grisly.

A Berk también llegaron tribus mas pacificas como Las Doncellas Aladas, mujeres guerreras que se encargaban del cuidado de los látigos afilados y por supuesto Mala, la joven Reina de los Defensores del Ala, cuando Dagur la vio bajar de su barco se despidió rápidamente de los demás y corrió hacia su prometida.

Tambien estaban las tribus de viejos conocidos, como Los Berserkers ahora dirigidos por Dagur y Los Marginados guiados por Alvin, un viejo amigo de su padre…

-ESTOICO, tiempo sin verte.- El hombre tan grande como el Jefe de Berk estrecho la mano hacia él, quien se encontraba conversando con Drago y el general Krogan.

-Lo mismo digo Alvin.- Estoico correspondió el saludo del Marginado, quien después saludo a Drago.

Luego de presentaciones y protocolos, la mayoría fue hacia la arena, donde primero se llevaría el espectáculo y después la competencia, para finalizar con un gran banquete.

Drago miraba curioso la armadura de escamas negras de Hipo, el joven heredero estaba hablando con su padre sobre los detalles de los trucos que realizarían cuando el hombre de rastas negras se acerco.

-Una armadura muy llamativa tienes ahí.- Hipo asintió ante el hombre.

-Está hecha con escamas de Chimuelo, al hacer las pruebas he notado que los dragones salvajes son más receptivos si te ven como uno de ellos, además esta es aprueba de fuego.- El tono de voz del castaño era alegre al hablar de uno de sus proyectos.

-Interesante, si esta armadura funciona me gustaría que enseñaras a mi pueblo como se hace, últimamente estamos teniendo problemas con reubicar a los cola quemantes y varios de mis hombres han sufridos quemaduras graves, sin duda esto les facilitaría el trabajo.- Drago sonrió al chico que asintió.

-Seguro señor Drago.- El hombre se despidió del joven y de Estoico, satisfecho de encontrar una solución al problema que lo había estado agobiando desde hace unas semanas.

El espectáculo estaba por comenzar y Astrid fue a la fragua en busca de su hacha, se la había dado a Bocón para que la afilara un poco antes del gran evento, al llegar al lugar no se encontraba nadie, asomo su cabeza y pudo ver su hacha, entro a la fragua, después de todo tenía el tiempo encima, luego se disculparía con el hombre de bigote rubio, tomo su arma para después analizarla y cuando estuvo satisfecha se dispuso a salir.

El destino claramente tenía otras intenciones con ella, cuando estaba por salir algo llamo su atención, cerca de la entrada estaba el cuaderno que Hipo llevaba a todos lados, entrecerró los ojos, ella no debería entrometerse, pero a la vez tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber lo que el chico plasmaba en esas páginas, dejando su arma a un lado comenzó a hojear el cuaderno.

Lo que pensó que tendría algún secreto sobre el éxito y habilidades del chico, se redujo a un simple diario, lleno de bocetos, dibujos y notas personales sobre lugares y dragones, la rubia lo cerro y lo dejo en su lugar pero al no ponerlo bien de donde lo había agarrado, este término por caer, se gacho para recogerlo pero al mirar en que pagina se había abierto parpadeo un par de veces por la sorpresa.

Una vez más el cuaderno estaba en sus manos, pero ahora unos ojos la miraban a ella mientras la rubia seguía analizando el papel, y es que lo que la tenía tan absorta era que el dibujo que miraba era uno de ella misma, su curiosidad volvió y hojeo un poco más, de esa parte en adelante pudo encontrar más dibujos de ella, algunos solo del rostro, de perfil e incluso algunos en ciertas poses como afilando su hacha, ella y su dragón tormenta, era raro ya que solo había un dibujo donde estaban reunidos todos, los demás eran solo ella, al llegar al último dibujo se sorprendió que era uno con su armadura de escamas azules, esa sin duda era reciente, las demás hojas estaban en blanco, pero comenzó a hojearlas también en busca de algún secreto y lo encontró.

Ese dibujo en particular era ella de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía el pelo suelto, en su rostro estaba una ligera sonrisa y parecía mirar hacia algún lado, sin duda ella nunca había estado en aquella posición y estaba completamente segura de ella ya que el dibujo no era solo su rostro, sino que parte de sus hombros, los cuales estaban descubiertos, cerro aquel cuaderno de golpe, mientras trataba de controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, no quería saber si Hipo pensaba terminar ese dibujo, dejo ese cuaderno en su lugar y salió de la fragua.

Los demás jinetes estaban reunidos en la arena conversando, cuando Astrid llego Bocón comenzó a calmar a la multitud y dar indicaciones, los demás tomaron sus puestos con sus dragones, los jinetes de Berk sin duda se habían lucido con el espectáculo y las armaduras que usaban sin duda llamaron la atención más de uno.

Al acabar de lucirse los jinetes se cambiaron a sus ropas habituales ya que ahora seguía el duelo y las armaduras representaban una ventaja para ellos, así que optaron por no usarlas en el combate para ser justos.

La competencia era más que nada pelea mano a mano y claro se permitía el uso de un arma a elección del competidor, Astrid llevaba su fiel hacha, Patapez una espada, Britulda una lanza, Brutacio opto por su usar su masa favorita porque era una ocasión especial, Patán tenía un martillo, e Hipo…

-¿Eso es tu arma?- Brutacio sonrió al tubo de metal que Hipo sostenía.

-Sí, es una sorpresa, lo verán en el primer combate- Hipo vestía una especie de traje color marrón con una túnica verde, sin duda su traje estaba diseñado para los vuelos y exploraciones.

-Si tú lo dices.- Patán se encogió de hombros y se dispersaron cuando los demás competidores entraron al lugar.

Eran un total de 24 participantes, de las ocho diferentes tribus, Astrid sin duda llego a la final después de enfrentarse a un sujeto de la tribu de Mano Dura y luego de él a Brutilda quien le había tocado pelear con su hermano en el primer combate, cuando termino con la gemela le toco un verdadero rival, pues su enfrentamiento era nada más y nada menos que con Dagur de la tribu Berserker, y ese hombre era conocido por ser inesperado, pero nada detendría a la feroz rubia y derrotándolo se gano un puesto en la final.

Sin duda la que había llegado muy lejos de los Berserkers fue Heather, en su primer enfrentamiento peleo contra una mujer de los Dragons Hunters, pero debió lidiar con esa tribu en el segundo combate, ya que Riker el hermano de Viggo fue su oponente, sin duda fue el más difícil de todos porque después se pudo relajar cuando peleo contra una doncella alada de nombre Minden, las doncellas eran buenas peleadoras pero menos agresivas.

El ultimo finalista fue el orgullo de Berk, Hipo impresiono a todos cuando en su primer enfrentamiento contra Trhok que era de la tribu de Defensores del Ala, saco el tubo que momentos antes le había enseñado a sus compañeros, con presionar un botón al instante salió una espada, claro que eso no era tan impresionante, lo verdaderamente genial era que la espada estaba en llamas, Hipo sabía que no era el mejor en peleas uno a uno, aunque había mejorado debía cubrir sus deficiencias y cuando le informaron que podría usar el arma que quisiera… bueno no perdió oportunidad de probar otro de sus inventos.

Después de encargarse de Trhok, le siguió Eret, sin duda los Dioses lo odiaban, logro vencer a su amigo con agilidad y estrategia, pero cuando vio que en el siguiente le tocaría con la Reina Mala pensó que habría sido mejor dejar que Eret le ganara, aun cuando pudo superar a Mala que se distrajo cuando Dagur la alentaba se arrepentía de seguir avanzando al ver a las últimas dos contrincantes.

Astrid y Heather sin duda lo matarían, estaba pensando en su funeral cuando Bocón comenzó a hablar emocionando, narrando los sucesos recientes por si un vikingo desafortunado se había perdido algún combate ya sea por ir al baño o buscar comida.

-Y es así como avanzamos a la final damas y caballeros, además de que Berk está de suerte, tenemos a nuestra Astrid Hofferson en la final y por supuesto al orgullo de Berk y nuestro futuro jefe Hipo Abadejo, ah pero no están solos porque Heather de la tribu Berserker no se las pondrá fácil.- El hombre sonrió antes de continuar con las siguientes indicaciones. –Ahora repasaremos las reglas para el final, ya que es una pelea de tres será todos contra todos, las alianzas no están permitidas y gana el ultimo que quede de pie.- Con eso Bocón abandono la arena y dejo que los tres finalistas entraran y comenzaran la pelea.

Astrid analizaba a sus oponentes mientras agarraba su hacha con más fuerza, Heather balanceo su arma y se posiciono para pelar, Hipo por su parte reclamaba a todos los Dioses por ponerlo en aquella situación, para su suerte Astrid y Heather hicieron el primer movimiento y chocaron sus armas, el castaño agradecía quedar fuera de la atención de esas dos.

La joven de cabello negro sabía que tenía que estar alerta pero los ataques de Astrid eran feroces, tanto que apenas podía reaccionar, al final termino tropezando y la rubia la desarmo, dejándola fuera de combate.

-Ay Dioses.- Hipo trago pesado cuando la mirada de Astrid se poso en el, por instinto retrocedió un paso.

-ESTO ES INCREIBLE.- Bocón ahora estaba arriba de la arena al lado de Estoico y Valka y claro que seguía narrando. –Astrid ha dejado fuera a Heather, esto sin duda se resume entre ella y nuestro susurrador de dragones favorito.

Hipo sabia que Astrid era una fiera y el solo era su presa, la rubia lo rodeo y el la siguió, ambos atentos a quien haría el primer movimiento, el castaño apretó su espada con fuerza, sus ojos verdes atentos a los movimientos de la vikinga.

Un momento Hipo estaba de pie y al siguiente se encontraba en el piso esquivando una patada de Astrid, no tenía tiempo de atacar solo de defenderse.

-¿Qué no se suponía que eras un consumado artista en el manejo de la espada?- Astrid retrocedió cuando Hipo esquivo la patada y el castaño aprovecho para ponerse de pie.

-Si bueno, a veces las personas suelen exageras.- Astrid se alejo cuando la espada llameante del castaño choco contra su hacha.

-Aun así debes estar a la altura de lo que se espera de ti, me sorprende que llegaras hasta aquí.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido.- Hipo una vez más esquivo un ataque mientras la rubia se enojaba mas y fruncía sus cejas.

-¿Crees que todo esto es un juego?- La rubia se detuvo un momento y señalo la arena.

-Pues es un duelo para entretener, creo que si es una especie de juego.- Hipo miro inocente a su alrededor sin comprender lo que decía la joven.

-Eres un…- Astrid volvió a la carga y lanzo golpe tras golpe con su hacha, Hipo solo podía bloquear los ataques. –Yo he pasado toda mi vida entrenando y mejorado y me estás diciendo que llegaste aquí solo ¿por pura suerte? ¿Qué más es pura suerte? ¿Tus habilidades con los dragones? Desde hace años he estado en tu sombra de la segunda mejor.- La rubia le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la arena. –Ya no más.- Astrid se acerco y piso una de las manos del castaño con la que sujetaba la espada provocando que la soltara.

Era evidente quien había ganado, Astrid respiraba con dificultad, la multitud gritaba de alegría y asombro, pronto Estoico pidió silencio y tomo la palabra.

-Amigos, sin duda disfrutamos de muy buenas peleas, pero al final solo hay un ganador y me complace añadir que aparte del premio ya establecido habia un extra si una señorita ganaba.- Estoico miro a la rubia y a su hijo que se ponía de pie. –Es un placer para mí anunciar que a la ganadora Astrid Hofferson, se le concederá la mano de mi hijo en matrimonio.

-¿QUE?- Tanto la rubia como el castaño se miraron para después alejarse mientras la multitud volvía a estallar de alegría, Valka por otro lado miraba seriamente a su esposo y cuando la mirada de Estoico se encontró con la de ella, el jefe sabía que estaba en problemas.

El gran banquete se estaba llevando a cabo y todos estaban felices, todos excepto el jefe de Berk que estaba teniendo una conversación seria con su esposa.

-¿En que estabas pensando Estoico?- La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro mientras el gran hombre permanecía sentado.

-Solo acelerando las cosas un poco Val, ambos sabemos que Hipo tiene cierta “admiración” por la chica Hofferson.- El hombre trataba de permanecer tranquilo pero la verdad estaba inquieto.

-Pero debiste consultármelo, debiste hablarlo con Hipo.- Valka señalo hacia la puerta, pues su hijo había desaparecido después del combate.

-Querida no podemos retractarnos, sabes que los Hofferson se mueven por el honor, además los padres de la chica se veían muy contentos.- Valka negó con la cabeza. –Sé que me precipite, pero a la larga será lo mejor para él, solo démosle una oportunidad.- Estoico se puso de pie y tomo las manos de su esposa entre las suyas.

-Está bien, si ellos están de acuerdo se hará, pero si uno se niega estamos cancelando todo.- Valka respiro hondo y salió del lugar.

Mientras Estoico hablaba con los padres de Astrid, Valka había salido a buscar a su hijo, pero se encontró con la rubia sentada en una roca afilando su hacha, sonrió tiernamente y se acerco a ella, cuando Astrid la vio estaba por ponerse de pie cuando la mujer de cabello castaño la detuvo con un gesto.

-Valka ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarle?- Astrid dejo su hacha de lado.

-La verdad vengo a preguntar ¿Cómo estas tu?- La mujer de cabello castaño ladeo su cabeza.

-Estoy… bien.- La rubia se movió incomoda.

-¿Segura? Ya sabes, creí que estarías enojada por estar en un compromiso que no pediste.

-Yo gane y por lo tanto reclamare mi premio.- Valka frunció sus cejas ante aquel comentario.

-Bueno solo recuerda que mi hijo es una persona no un objeto.- Astrid la miro sorprendida y Valka se calmo y comenzó a explicar. –Los dos han sido orillados a esto, aunque los dos crecieron en el mismo lugar, no se conocen lo suficiente, si vas a ser la esposa de Hipo y una futura jefa debes saber que tu primer deber es confiar en él y apoyarlo cuando crea que no puede hacerlo.- La mujer suavizo sus expresiones y se acerco a la joven. –Solo dale una oportunidad y tal vez descubras que esto no es tan malo, sé que no rechazaras nada por el honor de tu familia y esas cosas, pero también eres una persona que merece felicidad.

Astrid se quedo pensando en las palabras de Valka, ella tenía problemas con eso, no confiaba en la capacidad de liderazgo de Hipo, después del shock por la sorpresa y analizar todo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que no sería tan malo, ella se convertiría en jefa, podría corregir los errores que veía, además no era que odiara tanto al joven heredero, si le enojaba y llegaba a pensarlo, pero para ser sincera Astrid estaba más frustrada con Hipo.

Y la frustración creció cuando decidió que tal vez debería darle una oportunidad como dijo Valka y al menos llevarse bien, pero era imposible, el castaño se la pasaba evitándola y cada vez que estaba cerca Heather lo acompañaba, o incluso conversaba con Mala, Atali, Minden, hasta Brutilda parecía ser más cercana a su futuro esposo, Astrid se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que ya había asumido la realidad, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en maldecir en que algunas tribus se quedaran más tiempo del planeado, tanto que un día decidió enfrentarse a Haether.

-¿Qué le sucede a Hipo?- Astrid estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba seriamente a la joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-¿Suceder de qué?- Heather alzo una ceja curiosa.

-Me está evitando y seguramente sabes algo.

-Bueno es obvio, el compromiso que se anuncio entre los dos, el pobre aun no lo supera.- Los labios de la Berserker formaron una sonrisa.

-Eso no explica porque me evita, en todo caso si detesta estar a mi lado más vale que se vaya acostumbrando.- Astrid desvió su mirada para que no notaran la decepción en sus ojos, pero Heather lo hizo.

-¿De dónde sacaste que te detesta?- La Berserker sonrió.

-Bueno su actuar lo dice todo ¿Acaso él y tu estaban…?- Los ojos de Astrid se abrieron en sorpresa al llegar a tal conclusión pero Heather solo soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no, admito que tiene encanto y tal vez estaría detrás de él pero… le tome más un cariño de hermano, ya sabes el Dagur y yo, lo considero familia, además le gustan las rubias de ojos azules.- La joven de cabello negro sonrió cómplice.

-¿Brutilda?- Astrid la miro extrañada mientras Heather se golpeaba la frente.

-Me refiero a rubias de ojos azules que usan hachas como armas y que recientemente le dio una paliza enfrente de ocho tribus.- La joven de ojos verdes se cruzo de brazos y sonrió para después irse.

Astrid solo se quedo ahí, analizando lo que le habían dicho, su primer pensamiento fue que era mentira porque ni había manera de que ella le gustara a Hipo Abadejo.

Aun cuando las tribus se fueron no hubo cambio, el castaño iba con su amigo dragón y desaparecían más de lo usual, harta del asunto decidió buscarlo con Tormenta.

La rubia de ojos azules no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, si tuviera que agregar un talento mas a la lista del heredero eso sin duda seria lo bueno que era para esconderse, algo resignada decidió descansar cerca de un lago, el cual tenía como pequeñas divisiones ya que algunas partes estaban separadas por grandes rocas.

Astrid trataba de relajarse pero no lo conseguía, aunque su mirada estaba fija en su dragón Tormenta quien jugaba en la orilla a espantar algunos peces, ella tenía la cabeza ocupada con los pensamientos sobre cierto castaño, se negaba a creerle a Heather, tal vez fue una broma por parte de la joven por haberle quitado una oportunidad con el chico, porque si ella, Astrid Hofferson era de interés para Hipo Abadejo entonces ¿Por qué el huía de ella?, harta de pensar en eso se sumergió en el agua y permaneció por un tiempo antes de salir a la superficie.

La joven estaba entretenida desenredando su cabello cuando escucho una voz y el sonido de chapoteo, curiosa se asomo por una de las divisiones de rocas ya que el sonido parecía venir de ese lado y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver lo que estaba del otro lado, al parecer ya no tendría que seguir buscando.

-Reptil inservible, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tu baba no se quita fácil?- Ahí estaba Hipo, dentro del agua con el torso descubierto, lavando sus brazos y cara mientras su dragón parecía burlarse en la orilla, ante tal vista la rubia se pregunto si el joven no tenía nada de la cintura para abajo.

Ante aquel pensamiento sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo, la joven suspiro y se miro a sí misma, ella había decidido conservar sus ataduras de pecho y su ropa interior, mordiéndose el labio decidió que tenía que enfrentarlo ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba, pues no sabía si volvería a tenerla.

-Nena quédate cerca.- Astrid se dirigió a Tormenta y esta solo grazno de acuerdo.

El castaño estaba entretenido en lo suyo que no la noto, fue hasta que Chimuelo le aviso con un gruñido que al fin la vio, la rubia tenia los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba seriamente.

-A-Astrid… ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Hipo estaba retrocediendo en el agua para llegar a la orilla, si podía llegar a Chimuelo podría irse volando del lugar, pero el dragón pareció captar ese plan, así que escapo para que su amigo enfrentara sus problemas. –Genial ¿ahora me dejas solo?

-Si tanto detestas mi presencia dímelo a la cara.- Astrid se había acercado al joven y sus rostros estaban a centímetros del otro.

-¿Detestarte? Por supuesto que no, tú eres la que actúa de manera fría.- Hipo se alejo y puso sus manos frente a la chica, en su opinión ella en cualquier momento lo mataría.

-¿Entonces porque me has estado evitando?- La rubia alzo una ceja esperando respuesta. El castaño suspiro, sabía que no tenía salida.

-Es por el compromiso, ahora estas atascada conmigo y yo sé que no querías eso.- El joven desvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que yo quiero o no?

-Es obvio, siempre te alejas y he notado que cuando estoy cerca sueles molestarte, como si mi presencia no fuera suficientemente buena para estar a tu lado y lo entiendo, después de todo eres Astrid Hofferson, eres perfecta.

-¿Yo soy perfecta? Por favor todo lo que oigo siempre en la aldea es sobre ti y lo genial que eres, yo quedo a tu sombra y me frustra mas que no te puedes tomar nada enserio.- El enojo era notable en las palabras de la rubia.

-Claro que me tomo todo enserio.- Hipo frunció sus cejas ante ese comentario.

-Pues no parece.

-¿Crees que es fácil tener la expectativa de todos sobre tus hombros? Hay días en que solo quiero desaparecer, mi padre me dará el mando en cualquier momento y sé que es un honor pero… quiero hacer otras cosas, explorar e ir más allá.- La mirada de Hipo se desvió hacia la nada, mientras se reflejaba en él un gran sentimiento de anhelo.

-Lo sabría si no me estuvieras evitando, si vamos a casarnos lo mejor para ambos será llevaros bien.- Astrid seguía algo molesta pero ahora su percepción del joven estaba cambiando.

-Espera ¿Tu quieres seguir con eso?- Hipo la miro sorprendido.

-Claro que si, sería un gran insulto y deshonor si no acepto.- La rubia lo miraba decidida y la expresión de Hipo pasó de asombro a decepción.

-A es por eso.- Astrid lo miro extrañada.

-Entonces, tú estabas ¿en una relación?- El castaño la miro confundido. –Ya sabes con la Berserker.

-¿Heather?- La joven asintió. –No, solo somos buenos amigos, me molesto que mi padre no me lo hubiera consultado, digo no tengo problema contigo pero si hubiera sido Mala o Atali estaríamos en problemas, la reina tiene algo con Dagur y las doncellas aladas una especie de juramento.- El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Si no tienes problema conmigo entonces ¿porque me evitabas?- El joven retrocedió más pero ya no había espacio, estaba en la orilla.

-Bueno, para empezar creí que estarías molesta y querrías matarme, créeme después de la paliza que me diste en la arena no quiero volver a enfrentarte.- Hipo le sonrió y la rubia sintió como un calor la recorría, al escucharlo a él reconocer de lo que era capaz la lleno de alegría.

-No pienso matarte.- Astrid miro como el joven de ojos verdes se movía incomodo. –Oye, si vamos a ser honestos solo dime que mi presencia te molesta.- La rubia lo acorralo con su cuerpo y el castaño solo pudo cubrir su boca con su mano.

-No es eso, es que, estas muy cerca.- Fue entonces que ambos prestaron atención en la posición en que estaban, tan cerca que Si Astrid decidía avanzar unos centímetros más sus cuerpos se estarían presionando, ella se aparto con un sonrojo y mientras trataba de disimularlo noto que Hipo estaba en las mismas condiciones, entonces recordó lo que Heather había dicho y los dibujos.

-Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo de eso y hacerte una pregunta.

-Adelante.- Hipo respondió de inmediato.

-¿Por qué tienes muchos dibujos de mi en tu cuaderno?- La sonrisa que Hipo trataba de mantener pronto se borro de su rostro, ahora en el solo estaba una expresión de nerviosismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si en un futuro vamos a ser jefe y jefa más vale que hablemos con la verdad y confiemos en el otro, los vi Hipo, todos, hasta el que estaba en la parte de atrás.- La rubia se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Incluso ese?- Hipo se rasco el cuello mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para contestar. –Solo no te molestes ¿de acuerdo?- Astrid asintió y el respiro profundo. –La cosa es que no pude evitar dibujarte, eran tan valiente, decidida, feroz, disciplinada, tan perfecta, cada vez que te veía no podía evitar plasmar lo que eres.- El castaño cerró los ojos esperando algún reclamo.

-¿Y en que pensabas cuando dibujaste el ultimo?- Hipo abrió los ojos y miro a Astrid luciendo más curiosa que enojada.

-Ese mas bien fue un sueño que tuve.- El castaño desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-¿De qué trataba tu sueño?- La joven de ojos azules se sentía extraña, por algún motivo escuchar a Hipo hablar así de ella le encantaba.

-No quieres saber, créeme.- Hipo estaba rojo del rostro y evitaba el contacto visual con ella, no fue hasta que sintió algo presionarse contra él.

-Dime.- Astrid estaba decidida a tener respuestas y las obtendría.

-Ay Dioses, seguramente moriré después de esto pero, bueno em, estábamos ya sabes, soñé que nos casábamos y estábamos en la noche de bodas.- Hipo hablo lo más rápido que pudo mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba listo para sentir la furia de la joven.

-Entonces te gusto.- Aquello era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sí, bueno sorpresa.- El castaño sonreía nerviosamente.

-Una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No estás molesta?- Astrid se mordió la lengua, el habia sido sincero y ahora le tocaba a ella.

-No estoy molesta, siempre me pareciste lindo, pero eres tan irresponsable e impuntual, no te quedad quieto y estás en tu propio mundo que olvidas tus deberes y eso aaaaarg me frustras, pero no te odio.- La rubia se relajo y le sonrió.

-¿Estoy muerto verdad?- Hipo solo la miraba hipnotizado.

-Claro que no.

-Si estoy muerto, porque no hay manera que en vida tu digas que soy lindo.- Hipo frunció sus cejas y Astrid solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Si estuvieras muerto sentirías esto?- Astrid lo golpeo con su puño en el estomago, el joven se doblo por el dolor.

-¿Y eso a que vino?

-Eso fue por evitarme y esto por ser tan tu.- Hipo pensó que recibiría otro golpe, pero lo que sintió fueron los labios de la rubia contra los suyos, su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos de la sorpresa pero después se relajo y comenzó a mover sus labios junto a los de ella.

Al separarse el heredero solo podía parpadear sorprendido.

-Wow, sin duda estoy muerto.- Su sonrisa era más grande y sus ojos tenían un brillo único.

-Ya te dije que estás vivo ¿o acaso quieres que te bese de nuevo?- Astrid alzo una ceja.

-Mmm no me opondría.- Ambos rieron y estaban por volver a besarse cuando una figura apareció detrás de Hipo.

-Hijo.- Ambos giraron para encontrarse con Valka.

La mujer sonrió ante el par, Astrid estaba recargada en su hijo mientras él la sostenía de la cintura con ambas manos, su esposo al parecer tenía razón, solo necesitaban un empujón.

-Mamá- Hipo estaba sonrojado y la mujer solo se giro mientras reía.

-Tranquilos, yo también fui joven una vez, sigan en lo suyo, solo no tarden en regresar o volverán a buscarlos.- Con aquellas palabras Valka abandono el lugar tranquilamente.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y miraron a otro lado.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar.- Hipo se rasco el cuello y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.- La rubia regreso por donde vino mientras Hipo llamaba a su dragón.

Después de que Valka los encontrara en aquella situación la mujer les sonreía con picardía, su relación iba progresando y Astrid sabia que casarse con Hipo no sería tan malo, es mas la idea ahora le hacía ilusión, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, claro que eso fue gracias a sus padres que querían que la boda fuera lo antes posible, ya que a la rubia le hubiera gustado esperar un poco más.

Después de la boda a Astrid se le ocurrió la idea de que salieran de Berk, así Hipo podría explorar un poco sin la constante insistencia de Estoico que en cualquier momento lo nombraría jefe.

Así que ahora se encontraban en un claro, Chimuelo y Tormenta se habían ido a jugar a otro lado para dar algo de privacidad a la pareja, Hipo había terminado de agregar otro lugar a su mapa y ahora estaban descansando.

-Nunca entenderé como puedes escribir con la izquierda.- Astrid sonrió a su ahora esposo.

-Bueno, no sé si agradecer a los Dioses por darme cualidades “únicas” aunque la mayoría me mete en problemas.- El joven castaño se encogió de hombros y se concentro en su cuaderno.

-¿Ahora qué dibujas?- Astrid se acerco a su lado, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombro.

-La perfección.- El castaño dijo para después mirarla y ella solo lo golpeo en el brazo de forma juguetona. Después de un rato Hipo volvió a hablar. –Es increíble que este aquí contigo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que crees que estás muerto porque puedo cumplir tu petición.- La rubia lo miro divertida.

-Claro que no, ahora más que nunca me gusta estar vivo.- El castaño beso su frente con ternura. –Solo estoy aprovechando lo máximo que puedo antes de tener mis responsabilidades.

-¿Es por eso que siempre estabas volando e inventando?- Astrid miraba al joven curiosa.

-En parte, me gusta hacer eso, pero también quería aprovechar antes de convertirme en jefe, cuando asuma ese papel tendré mas responsabilidades y no podre fallar.- La joven de ojos azules sonrió, al fin entendía el actuar del chico que tanto la frustraba y lo entendía, solo estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba contra reloj, porque tenía muy claro que al ser Jefe requeriría de toda su atención y dejaría de hacer las cosas que más disfrutaba por el bien de todos los demás.

-Bueno.- La joven le quito el cuaderno y lo dejo a un lado para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. –No todo tiene que cambiar, estaré a tu lado y estoy segura que podremos con todo.- Las manos de la rubia fueron al cabello del joven donde comenzó a hacer una pequeña trenza. –Tal vez no sea como antes pero estoy segura que de vez en cuando puedes escapar para explorar un poco.- Cuando termino su labor sonrió a su esposo y lo beso.

-A veces pienso que tenerte así es un sueño, digo desde niño te admire y con los años se convirtió en algo mas.- Hipo la tomo de las caderas con ambas manos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo real que soy?- La rubia ladeo la cabeza.

-Si me gustaría, estoy teniendo problemas de separar mi realidad de la fantasía.- El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Tú lo pediste Abadejo.- Sin darle tiempo al joven de reaccionar, ella lo derribo dejándolo debajo de ella, los dedos de Astrid trabajaron rápido mientras retiraba la complicada armadura del joven, aunque se veía genial en ella a veces complicaba las cosas.

Hipo solo podía sonreír al ver a Astrid tan concentrada en su tarea, cuando lo logro Hipo solo había quedado con su túnica verde la cual obviamente también le quito.

-Hey, esto es injusto.- El joven ahora tenía la parte de arriba descubierta y quería igualar las cosas.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?- Ella balanceo sus caderas encima de Hipo.

-Ay Dioses.- El castaño se inclino hacia delante. –Muy bien probablemente haga algo estúpido.- El sonrió y tomo el borde de la blusa de Astrid comenzando a alzarla, ella subió sus brazos para facilitarle la tarea.

Las caricias y besos no tardaron en aparecer y pronto los dos estaban sobre el césped, sin ropa y solo amándose, a Astrid le encantaba tener el control y a Hipo no le importaba que ella estuviera arriba, es mas disfrutaba de la vista mejor, sus dedos acariciaron las pequeñas cicatrices de la vikinga, las cuales había ganado por sus entrenamientos y enfrentamientos, ella por su parte se entretenía con el cabello de él mientras besaba su cuello, ambos sentían que estaban llegando a su límite y por eso los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, presionándose contra el otro, a pesar de la cercanía eso no era suficiente.

Después del acto ambos se encontraban a un en el césped, pero ahora más tranquilos, Astrid tenía el cabello suelto y revuelto mientras su cabeza estaba en el pecho de Hipo quien por su parte se encontraba más que entretenido acariciando la espalda de la rubia.

-Nunca pensé que terminaría así contigo.- Ella rompió el silencio ganando la atención del castaño.

-Ni yo, pero no me quejo.- Astrid sonrió al castaño.

-Te amo.- Hipo la abrazo más fuerte antes de responder.

-Yo también te amo.

Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad, lo que menos esperas te sorprenden en el futuro y las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen…

La pareja fue muy feliz, cuando Hipo asumió el mando de la aldea Astrid estaba ahí para apoyarlo, además de que no fue el único que consiguió una pareja, ya que como Grimmel había prometido tiempo después a Berk llego una hermosa Furia luminosa, una sub especie de la que pertenecía Chimuelo y el dragón estaba más que encantado con la dragona de escamas blancas y ojos azules…

Dagur y Mala se casaron antes que Hipo y Astrid, y tuvieron un par de gemelos de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, Dak y Leyla.

Por sorprendente que parezca incluso Patán término en una relación nada más y nada menos que con una doncella alada llamada Minden, unión la cual tenía la bendición de Atali.

Como Heather había dicho, Hipo y ella eran solo amigos, ya que la joven de ojos verdes al parecer estaba teniendo una relación con Eret el cual siempre era vigilado por Dagur y sus celos de hermano mayor.

La pareja más improbable de todas sin duda fue la de Brutilda y Patapez, la gemela en su defensa había dicho que le gustaban los hombres sensibles.

Hipo ahora con 32 años estaba preparándose junto a Chimuelo para una carrera de dragones, después de todo las demás tribus estaban de visita y debían dar un espectáculo digno.

-Solo te digo que el hecho que seas mi esposo no quiere decir que te la dejare fácil.- Astrid se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía.

-Claro que no, eres muy competitiva.- Ambos rieron y tomaron sus lugares en la línea de salida junto a los demás.

-Abran paso al Berserker Rey de los Defensores del Ala, tiene persona simportantes apoyándolo y debe lucirse.- Dagur se rio mientras miraba en las gradas a su esposa e hijos.

-¿Tú tienes a alguien a quien sorprender?- Patán pregunto. –Yo le dedicare mi victoria a la doncella más hermosa de todas.

-Arg su amor me enferma, que bueno que tú no estás así Brutilda.- Su hermana desvió la mirada para sonreírle a Patapez quien acariciaba a albóndiga. –Qué asco, bueno yo si me tomare esto en serio y seré el ganador entonces ustedes serán los perdedores porque no habrán ganado.- Brutilda golpeo a su hermano.

-Cierra la boca y concéntrate.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar podemos comenzar, han hablado mucho pero prefiero la acción.- Heather les sonrió a sus compañeros.

Bocón dio la señal y todos salieron volando en busca de las ovejas para ponerlas en sus cestos e ir acumulando sus puntos, nadie quería perder.

-Mira papá va muy rápido.- Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules dijo emocionada mientras era cargada por Estoico.

-Es verdad Zephyr pero no depende solo de la velocidad.- Valka sonrió al igual que su esposo.

-Pero mamá siempre le gana.- Esta vez hablo un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Jajajaja Nuffink tiene razón, Astrid siempre le gana.- Su madre es una guerrera como su abuelo.- Estoico acaricio la cabeza del niño quien estaba en los brazos de Valka.

-Oh si, ella es terca como su abuelo.- La mujer de cabello castaño solo sonreía.

-Pues su padre nunca se está quieto como su abuela.- Valka agarro a Nuffink con un brazo mientras que con una mano libre golpeaba a su esposo.

-¿Vez Nuff? Las mujeres en esta familia se salen con la suya, por eso mamá va a ganar.- Zephyr asomo su cabeza por encima de la de su abuelo quien la cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-Eso no es justo, pero papá tiene el dragón más veloz.- Nuffink se negaba a creer que su padre podría perder.

-Ambos son buenos pero recuerden que no son los únicos compitiendo.- Estoico explico a los pequeños y todos miraron hacia u lado, donde a unos metros estaba la Reina Mala con sus hijos.

Estoico y Valka se miraron para luego sonreír, sin duda era agradable pasar el tiempo con sus nietos, la pareja agradecía estar vivos para disfrutar de esos momentos, ambos se les notaban las arrugas y las canas ya eran visibles, aun así tenían todavía mucho que dar por su familia.

Mala miraba a sus hijos que estaban apoyando a su padre y tía, al lado Eret les hacia compañía.

-VAMOS PAPÁ DETECTIVADOR USTEDES PUEDEN.- Dak puso ambas manos alrededor de su boca para que su padre escuchara su grito.

-TIA HEATHER NO TE DEJES, CIZALLADURA ANIMO.- Leyla imito la acción de su hermano para después reírse.

-Niños, les he dicho que deben cuidar sus modales.- Ambos niños la miraron apenados e incluso Eret pero Mala sonrió y agrego. –Por otro lado no estamos en casa.- Los niños se alegraron y siguieron animando a su padre y tía junto a sus dragones.

-Sin duda sacaron ese lado de Dagur.- Eret comento cruzado de brazos, Mala solo asintió.

-Aunque siguen los pasos de su padre por la aventura y exploraciones, aun así Leyla es mas disciplinada que Dak.- La mujer miro a sus hijos que ahora estaban con un grupo de dragones coloridos, había uno azul, otro morado parecido a un gronckle, uno pequeño rojo, otro de espinas color marrón y por ultimo otro de un verdoso claro, amigos de sus hijos que hicieron con los años.

-Cada vez hay más susurradores de dragones.- Eret miro curioso a los niños hablar con los dragones, sin duda discutían las ventajas que tenia cada dragón y cual podría ser el vencedor.

-Sin duda me sorprendió, pero estoy orgullosa de ellos, solo espero que al juntarse con los de Hipo no hagan un desastre, los dos pares por separado son un caos y ahora juntos…- Mala miro a los niños de Hipo que seguían riendo con sus abuelos.

-Heather dijo que la ultima vez tuvo que salvarlos de un castigo.- Eret rio al recordar.

-Me alegra que los defienda de todo pero también deben asumir la responsabilidad por sus actos.

-Vamos su alteza, son niños.

-Oh solo dices eso porque no tienes, lo que me recuerda ¿Cuándo tendrás lo propios con Heather?- Mala miro divertida como Eret se ponía rojo y trataba de evadir el tema.

Minden estaba al lado de las doncellas aladas, aunque fue retirada de su deber apenas hace un año eso no quería decir que no podía estar cerca de las mujeres que fueron su familia por tantos años.

-Eso Patán.- Minden alentó al hombre de cabello negro que acaba de encestar una oveja, Patán decidió presumir esa pequeña victoria guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso.

-Es muy adorable de su parte dedicarte cada uno de sus logros.- Atali comento mientras acariciaba un pequeño látigo afilado.

-Puede parecer un presumido, pero quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz.- Minden se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces supongo que hiciste una buena elección.- La líder de las doncellas aladas puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer. –Aunque te extrañemos creo que fue la mejor decisión, después de todo también mereces ser feliz.

-A veces me siento mal por renunciar al deber al que jure entregarme.

-Bueno, los tiempos cambian, algunas tradiciones también, supongo que debemos adaptarnos a los nuevos tiempos.- Ambas mujeres sonrieron y continuaron mirando la carrera.

Todos parecían divertirse menos tres hombres que estaban sentados juntos en las gradas y es que aunque todo era emocionante, ellos no podían apreciar nada debido a tres pequeños traviesos.

Viggo, Drago y Grimmel, sentados en ese orden…

-¿Dónde está un alfa cuando se necesita?- Drago pregunto mientras un dragón blanco con pequeños detalles de negro en su cola y de ojos verdes brincaba sobe su cabeza.

-Aunque consigas uno me temo que no será de ayuda, son crías y no obedecen a nadie.- Viggo dijo sin ánimo ya que él estaba en una situación similar, el dragoncito que lo molestaba era mayormente negro y de ojos verdes, los cuales estaban cerrados ya que dormía en su regazo.

-Pequeños si no se están quietos llamare a un garra mortal.- Grimmel amenazo pero ninguno pareció tomarlo enserio.- El ultimo del trió en realidad era una pequeña dragoncita que igual que uno de sus hermanos era mas de color negro con algunas partes blancas y ojos azules.

Así que Puncer molestaba a Drago brincando sobre su cabeza, Rufrunner dormía en el regazo de Viggo y Dart estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Grimmel, curioseando y sacando las cosas brillantes que el hombre tenía, como por ejemplo una brújula.

A un lado de los hombres se encontraba la madre, la furia luminosa que solo miraba a sus pequeños y sus travesuras, los hombres se atrevieron a decir que solo estaba esperando la oportunidad en que la mirada de los pequeños se conectara con la de ella para regañarlos.

La carrera llego a su final y con ello el ganador, que no fue otra más que Astrid, quien festejaba arriba de Tormenta.

La multitud estaba más que complacida con el resultado, era de esperarse de la jefa de Berk, su esposo se acerco por atrás y la abrazo para robarle un beso y después salir volando con Chimuelo.

Al ver esa acción Estoico y Valka sonrieron, su hijo era un espíritu libre, pero sin duda había sido domado por la rubia guerrera y ellos estaban satisfechos con el resultado, la pareja de abuelos se tomaron de las manos al ver a los padres acercarse y llevar a sus hijos a un paseo con sus dragones.

Cuando las luces nocturnas vieron a los jóvenes Abadejo volar con su padre el furia nocturna decidieron unirse, dejando en paz al fin al trió de hombres que suspiraron aliviados.

Dagur imito la acción de su hermano y se acerco a mala para ofrecerle su mano mientras sus hijos iban con Calima y Aleron, sus compañeros dragones.

Patán se acerco Minden para ofrecer una disculpa por su derrota pero ofreciendo que la próxima vez se llevaría la victoria, la doncella alada solo le sonrió para después besar su mejilla.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron y sonrieron mientras volaban al atardecer con sus hijos.


End file.
